


In Which a Deep, Dark Secret is Revealed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [29]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

“You all right, Professor?”

“I’m fine. You just startled me, that’s all.”

“Maybe asking about my Mom was a bad idea.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Shinji. We all admired your mother dearly. She was just—oh, my, how do I put this nicely—a very unique woman.”

“I’ll say. You’re the fifth person I’ve sent into coughing fits just by bringing her up.”

“We’ll explain it to you when you’re older.”

“I’m fourteen already.”

“It really isn’t—oh, all right. That’s what she would have wanted, I suppose. Come here.”

“Why are you whispering—AUGH! NO!”

“I did warn you.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Originally, this was going to be a joke on Yui’s sado-masochist tendancies (a running gag in [Shinji’s Alternate Universes](http://www.improfanfic.com/shinji/)), but I think the punchline works better if you don’t know what was being whispered to poor, traumatized Shinji.


End file.
